In electronic equipment for high frequencies and data signals having short transient times there is a need of conducting such signals in conductors, for instance from one part of the equipment located at a distance from another part of the equipment, the conductors having a smooth, if possible equal impedance along the lengths thereof, and of providing for the closed individual shielding of the conductors. Over longer distances the signals usually are transmitted on coaxial wire having special shielded connectors. A disadvantage in regard of such wires is that they deviate from the ambition of arranging all conductors in the shape of flat, photo patterned conductors. Loose wires thus is a component, which by its unordered geometrical shape have a costly mounting, particularly when several wires are to be coupled to several different points in the electronic equipment. Further, making several wires into bundles is labour consuming compared to the manufacture of photo etched patterns.